Bellinsgauzenia
East Antarctica (Russian: Восточная Антарктида Vostochnaya Antarktida) is a proposed state under the Federated States of Antarctica. The state was founded on January 25, 12009 and would remain with no true government until the signing of the state constitution on October 29, 12009. The first Governor of the state is Devon Moore, who took the office in on August 22, 12009. Currently the state holds the most potential territory of all the states, but officially claims only a few ice-free areas that would make it the third-largest in area. In terms of ice-free land, the state ranks largest of all formally claimed areas in the Federation. Territory Like most of the states of the Federated States, East Antarctica is bordered to the south on the 82nd parallel, and bordered to the north by the 60th parallel. The state is further divided by 37.5°E to the west, and 142.5°E to the east. East Antarctica is the largest state of the Federation, with a total area of roughly 2,100,000 square miles (making it almost as larges as India). However, the currently claimed area includes most of the ice-free areas of the state that are not under foreign sovereignty. This lowers the area to around 3,093 square miles (around the size of Puerto Rico). Oblasts Similar to how Louisiana uses parishes (against the norm of counties), East Antarctica is divided into oblasts (against the norm of boroughs). Oblasts are the divisions of the state. The nine oblasts of East Antarctica include: Adélie, Castro, Holbrook, Lars Land, New Ukraine, Orca, Shinnan, Tulihan, and Vestfold. Government The State Constitution of East Antarctica was officially put into place on October 29, 12009. The constitution forms the government of the state. The state is run by a Governor and a Lieutenant-Governor. The state is legislated by the State Soviet. State runs on the ideals of science and modernization. Culture East Antarctica is currently undeveloped and has no culture. The state was officially nicknamed the "Science State" by Governor Moore, after the proposal that the state hold most of the scientific research in the country. Based on the assumption that the majority of Russian research stations are located in the state's borders, the Russian language has been named one of the de facto languages of the state (along with English). It is likely that the Russo-Slavic population will be centered around Oazisgrad and eastern East Antarctica. Whether or not this will happen is speculation. East Antarctica is scheduled to have the strictest restriction of religion in the entire country, in which the state will have a defining line between church and state. No law will be placed that denies religious belief and practice, but laws will be placed on government and public buildings and settings. For instance, a home celebrating Christmas will be allowed to decorate their home inside and out, but a privately owned public business is restricted to no decorations. Schools will not be allowed to show any religious sentiment to one religion over another. Religious symbolism is banned from government buildings (schools in particular). The State of East Antarctica will be the first government in history to have no laws banning the use or possession of drugs and narcotics. For non-pharmaceutical drugs (marijuana and methamphetamine for instance) is illegal for minors to possess, and public intoxication is punishable by a strict fine to imprisonment. Taxes will be placed on non-pharmaceutical drugs, and no law shall be passed that denies these drugs. Cities and Towns Possibility of two states Governor Moore has proposed that East Antarctica has the potential to split up into at least two states because of its vast size. Moore has proposed that the state cold split up into the State of New Ukraine (the eastern part of the state) and the State of Lars Land or Tulihan (the western portion). Moore has proposed that they state should only split-up if and when the state's economy and population grow enough to sustain two states. Until then, East Antarctica will continue to be the largest state in the Federation. See also * East Antarctica State Corporation (EASCO) * New Ukraine External links * State Constitution of East Antarctica